Torchwood: Gwen's Loss and Gain
by Alexander18
Summary: Gwen has loss one love but is gaining another. How far is her new relationship is at?


Torchwood: Gwen's Loss and Gain

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything related.

Note: Tree, bags and void means something else in this type of story.

Gwen Cooper had just recovered from the loss of her husband during the invasion of the Daleks and met a young man in a bar who had loss someone to the Daleks as well. Gwen had arrived at man's place and knocked on the door. The man open it and Gwen smiled before saying "Hey Xanders, can I come in?" Xanders smiles before saying "of course" and Gwen walked in.

"We have been dating for a while now, yes?" asked Gwen as she sat down on the sofa. Xanders sat next to her and replies "yeah, we have been." Gwen went on "I think we should move in together" and Xanders answers "that would be nice." Days pass as Gwen pack up her stuff and eventually she took her stuff into Xanders house and unpacked.

The two went out for dinner on the following Friday to a restaurant. "So, how was your day" asks Xanders as they waited for their meals to come. "It's fine, just had to put up with another of Jack's shenanigans" replied Gwen. Their meals came and they both ate while talking about the world and other things. They eventually finish their meals and went back home so they can have some wine before the night ended.

As they finished their drinks, Xanders reached out and place a hand on Gwen's leg. Gwen stared at him for a moment before leaning in and kisses him with one hand on his cheek. As they continue kissing, he rubs her leg gently up and down from ankle to the thigh. The kissing became more passionate and Gwen moans as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and he begins massaging her tongue with his.

Gwen broke the kiss so that she can take off her shirt while he does the same. She places her hands on his chest and rubs as they continue making out. His hands unhooked her bra and her pull it off before kissing her breasts. She unbuckles his pants and then removes her jeans before taking both their underwear off. Xanders whispers into her ear "you trust me?" and Gwen responded "of course."

He got both of them to stand up before turning her to face the sofa and lean against it. Gwen realises what he want to do but had no problem with it, she always wanted to see what it was like to do it animal style. He positions himself behind her, placing two hands on her breast and squeezes them before he slowly slides his tree into her rear end. She gasps as she felt it going in and moans as he begins thrusting.

"Harder! Faster!" screams Gwen and Xanders grunts as he grants her wish. The sound of his bags slapping her bum was heard as he thrust in and out at a quicker pace. He groans as he felt an eruption was coming as he does her from behind. His hands rubbing her breasts as he humps her hard and fast. Both moan as the thrusting continues, Xanders grips her hips for support while Gwen grips the sofa with her hands as she was getting penetrated. Her breasts bounced up and down he humps her continuously on the sofa.

Xanders let out a groan before his tree shot out a load of seed into Gwen's bum. Gwen gasps and moans as she felt the hot seeds enter her rear end. He then drags her to bedroom where he throws her on to the bed. She opens her legs, ready for him to enter her on the normal side. He lay on top of her; his tree enters her void while her breasts were pressed against his chest. She grabs hold of his bum as he starts going in and out of her.

Gwen groans as he manages to reach the sensitive spot and continues to hump her hard. Both were breathing hard and were sweaty all over their bodies but they didn't care. Gwen starts to feel waves of pleasure starting to hit her after a few more thrusting and she grips the bed sheets tightly. He continues to thrust, her eyes rolled up as she was reaching her climax. He groans as he starts feeling another eruption coming.

Five minutes later, they both let a cry of pleasure as Gwen has her orgasm while he lets out another load into her void. Gwen sucked the remaining juices from his spent tree so that it was clean and both lay on the bed panting. Xanders cuddles her from behind as they were about to fall asleep, Gwen smiles as she felt his arms around her. The two fell asleep and did not wake until the next morning where they had breakfast.

Gwen and Xanders continue to have a healthy relationship. Eventually he ask her marry him after six months and she said yes. After a year of their engagement they got marry and their family and friends were happy for them. Gwen may have loss one love but she had no gain another and was very happy. All was well for Gwen and Xanders.

The end.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
